Francis Blunt (1779-1857)
}} Crimes 1821: Disturbing Congregation Northampton Mercury, 14 April 1821: Francis Blunt, of Wellingborough, labourer, was taken before the Magistrates, for attempting, by several times crying fire, to disturb a congregation assembled at West End Chapel, at that place, to hear the Rev. Rowland Hill, of London. 1834: Barley Theft The Mercury. Francis Blunt of Wellingborough committed to our County Gaol: FRANCIS BLUNT, CHARGED WITH STEALING A QUANTITY OF BARLEY FROM A BARN AT WELLINGBOROUGH, BELONGING TO MARIA LOVELL. The original record shows Midsummer 1834, and the sentence as 12 months imprisonment. Father Parish records show Francis as the son of John and Mary Blunt. A submitted IGI tree shows John as being christened in 1752 to Thomas and Anne Blunt. I don't know how they connected Francis to this John without a doubt, as there is another John who was christened in Moulton in 1756 to Francis and Anne Blunt. There is a burial in Moulton for Mary Blunt (1758-1830) which would be Francis' mother. There is also a burial in Moulton in 1826 for Thomas Blunt, 69, which would be the one christened in 1756 but is this the father of Francis? Thomas and Francis Sr. appear to be brothers anyway. *Francis Blunt (1779-1857) **Thomas Blunt (1806-1883), m. 1827 Sarah Hacksley (1807-1846); then m. Ann, lived in Wellingborough ***Harriet Blunt (1841-1918), m. 1870 Job Dunkley (1843-1926), lived Wellingborough **Francis Blunt (1814-1861) ***William Blunt (1835-1909), m. Elizabeth, lived in Wellingborough ****Francis William Blunt (1875-1950), m. Edith Minnie Griswell (1885-1964), lived in Leicester *****Alfred Harry Blunt (1913-1990), m. 1943 Iris Drinkwater (1916-1996), lived in Leicester ***Samuel Blunt (1837-1892) ****Francis Blunt (1857-1882) *****Louisa Blunt (1878-1971), m. 1901 Charles Ascot Tivey (1873-1954), lived in St Pancras then Walton-on-Thames ******Victor Charles Tivey (1902-1921), drowned at Watford ******May Louisa Tivey (1904-1966), lived in Walton-on-Thames ******Isabel Tivey (1906-1997), m. 1929 George William Huckstepp (1905-1972), lived in Walton-on-Thames *******Joan Huckstepp (1930-1984), m. 1955 Edward Newcombe *******G. Huckstepp (1934), m. J. Vandenberg ******Irene Tivey (1908-1993), m. William A. Gregory, lived in Uxbridge *******Anthony Wyatt Tivey (1928-2009), m. 1956 P. Ridsdale (1927); then m. 1973 Muriel Pamela Edith Stringer (1933-2010), lived in Bournemouth ******Jessie Tivey (1910-1976), m. 1932 Herbert George Smith (1909-1992), lived in Sunbury-on-Thames, then Orange, then Miami *******P. G. Smith (1932), m. 1955 N. A. Whittle (1938) *******J. E. Smith (1942), m. 1962 F. C. Boers (1936) ******Agnes Elizabeth Tivey (1913-1988), m. 1955 Alfred Percival Stratford (1897-1967); then m. 1974 Walter Charles Savage (1898-1984), lived in Watford, then Sutton, then Hastings ******Philip Ascot Tivey (1915-1991), m. Bettykin Blanchette (1919-1941); then m. 1946 K. M. Curtis (1925); then m. 1971 R. Dyer (1929), lived in India, then New Forest, then Richmond, then Bournemouth *******Gillian Tivey (1941-1941) *******J. Tivey (1947), m. R. P. le Masurier (1948) **Daniel Blunt (1819-1885), m. 1836 Eliza Cook (1818-1907), lived in Wellingborough ***George Blunt (1844-1923), m. 1866 Caroline Bromhead Shaw (1845-1917), lived in Wellingborough ****Alfred Thomas Blunt (1872-1919), m. 1895 Emma Alderman (1871-1955), lived in Wellingborough then Watford *****Elsie Edith Blunt (1896-1961), m. 1919 Joseph Fretwell (1891-1938), lived in Barnsley ******Betty Fretwell (1923-1981), m. 1945 Thomas Richard Hayes (1920-1990), lived in Barnsley ******A. Fretwell (1926), m. 1954 J. Camplin (1932) *****George Sydney Blunt (1898-1969), m. 1925 Alice Allott (1899-1980), lived in Barnsley then Wakefield *****Donald Henry Blunt (1900-1994) m. 1923 Alice Bentley, lived in Barnsley ******J. T. Blunt (1926), m. 1949 Violet Olive Trenfield (1923-1984) ******J. A. Blunt (1937) ****Jessie Elizabeth Blunt (1877-1966), m. 1902 John Thomas Keller (1877-1961), lived in Wellingborough ***Alfred Blunt (1847-1920), m. 1872 Mary Jane Bromage (1853-1924), lived in Wellingborough ****Alfred Daniel Blunt (1873-1918), m. 1899 Ellen Wood, lived in Wellingborough *****Edmund Bromage Blunt (1903-1987), m. 1929 Nellie Dickens, lived in Wellingborough *****Philip Daniel Blunt (1906-1992), m. 1934 Ella Constance Ward (1908-1990), lived in Ipswich ****Frank Thomas Blunt (1874-1945), m. 1903 Mary Ann Ward, lived in Wellingborough *****Harold Frank Blunt (1904-1983), m. 1945 Ellen Bonsor, lived in Wellingborough *****Edith Evelyn Blunt (1906-2004), m. 1935 William H Cox, lived in Bedford *****Grace Mary Blunt (1915-1996), m. 1946 Charles Bland, lived in Kettering ****William George Blunt (1876-1960), m. 1904 Winifred Mabel Hodges (1879-1945); then m. 1949 Louisa M Evans (1882-1958), lived in Wellingborough *****William Howard Blunt (1909-2001), lived in Solihull ****Miriam Jane Blunt (1877-1970), lived in Wellingborough ****Harold Edmund Blunt (1884-1975), m. 1911 Ellen A Baxter, lived in Wellingborough *****George Alfred Blunt (1912-1978), m. 1939 Evelyn M Reid, lived in Wellingborough then Fulham *****Reginald Paul Blunt (1914-1976), m. 1941 Dorothy E Hall; then m. 1948 Kathleen E Bowden, lived in Brixworth then Wincanton ****Emily Bromage Blunt (1888-1974), m. 1952 Arthur Carmichael, lived in Wellingborough ***Thomas Blunt (1850-1941), m. 1872 Elizabeth Short, lived in Wellingborough ****Beatrice Mary Blunt (1877-1941), m. 1907 Harry Spencer, lived in Wellingborough then Coventry *****Cicely V M Spencer (1912-1912) *****Phyllis E Spencer (1913), m. 1945 William J Sheils *****Norman L Spencer (1917-1917) ****Frank Thomas Blunt (1879-1940), m. 1903 Margaret Ellen Ette (1876-1953), lived in Wellingborough *****Ethel Marjorie Blunt (1906-1995), lived in Wellingborough *****Cyril Frank Blunt (1910-1966), m. 1943 D. Partridge (1916), lived in Wellingborough ****Frederick George Blunt (1881-1965), m. 1912 Ethel Rose Tomkins (1884-1971), lived in Wellingborough *****Kathleen E Blunt (1916), m. 1940 Frederick T Hooper (1914) Gallery FrancisBlunt1.png|Newspaper account __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in Northamptonshire